User talk:Kenzen11
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kenzen11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 20:26, August 29, 2011 Re: Lunaii Do you have any specifications on what you want these lunaiis to look like? -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 14:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Probably 3-4 -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 16:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) They look a little wierd on lunaii, sorry. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 16:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Tributes Hmm...Rhett Zekrom, Lion Coy, and Griffin Linx....your tributes have some awesome names. One will probably win one of my games soon enough. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I figured. Personally I prefer Reshiram....but Lucario is definitely the best. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Shiny Charizard is my second favorite. I don't like Zekrom because he just looks awkward to me, I think Reshiram would look so much cooler if he was colored black (not being racist here). -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lucario, Shiny Charizard, Shaymin, Shiny Mesprit, Reshiram, and Hydreigon. That's my team. Kinda stupid, but I still like my team anyways :P And my shinies definitely are not ligit (Action Replay generated) -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nice :D I have the Black version but haven't played it in months :P -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I have those too. Is it just me or is Platinum the best game ever? I really really liked that one for some reason. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I really like the graphics in the 5th generation games. I have to go soon though, so don't be offended if I don't talk much. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That's a tough one. Probably Griffin or maybe Rhett (I'd have to see his info though) -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 00:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you please tell me how to put the tributes pictures on the information charts? Ignore the message I accidenally wrote on the HG wiki. If so, plz write back, thanks in advance, and bye!! :) Clovie I thank the beard for his input. Clove1001 Idk, people want me to create a good games but I don't think I have that in me so I'm delaying it -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 20:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!!!! Thank you so much! You were a HUGE help. Necterine411 21:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) can i have ur tribute Sadie Canvas in my 65th Hunger Games? Brony12